i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
100 Man Doru no Suriru
|song= 100 Man Doru no Suriru |image= 100_Man_Doru_no_Suriru.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 100万ドルのスリル |english= The Thrill of 1 Million Dollars |performer=Lancelot |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 19 Part 3 }} Videos Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi, Futami&Issei, Takamichi&Issei, Futami&Takamichi nemuranai machi ni DAISU ga korogaru chimata no uwasa jya aitsu wa kuru na RIARISUTO SHINPURU na hitotsu no RUURU atsuku nattara make tte koto senaka made piri piri kuru ze SURIRU wo choudai hyaku-man DORU no SURIRU tsuki tsukeru RIARU hajike tobu youna kiken na Bet sa hyaku-man DORU no koi ni kakete mo iin da ze zoku zoku suru youna tsumetai manazashi tamannai tsuyoi mono dake ga shouri wo te ni suru ikasama kakuzen ka unmei no itazura tte yatsu sa giri giri no ai wo choudai karakara ni kawaita kokoro kanjiteru yabame na GĒMU nomeri kondeku hyaku-man DORU no SURIRU tsuki tsukeru RIARU sasageru kono mi wo shouri no megami ni subete Source |-| Kanji= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi, Futami&Issei, Takamichi&Issei, Futami&Takamichi 眠らない街にダイスが転がる　 巷の噂じゃアイツは来るなリアリスト シンプルな　一つのルール 熱くなったら負けってこと　 背中までピリピリくるぜ　 スリルをちょうだい １００万ドルのスリル 突きつけるリアル 弾け飛ぶような危険なBetさ　 １００万ドルの恋に 賭けてもいいんだぜ　 ゾクゾクするような冷たい眼差し　 たまんない 強い者だけが勝利を手にする　 イカサマ確然か　 運命の悪戯ってヤツさ ギリギリの愛を頂戴　 からからに渇いた心　 感じてるヤバめなゲーム のめり込んでく １００万ドルのスリル 突きつけるリアル　　 捧げるこの身を 勝利の女神にすべて Source |-| English= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi, Futami&Issei, Takamichi&Issei, Futami&Takamichi The dice are rolling in this sleepless town. Word on the street has it that he’s coming – the Realist. There’s only one simple rule: If you get too into it, you lose. A chill runs down my spine– C'mon and give me some excitement! A million dollar thrill and the imminent threat of reality– this is my explosively dangerous bet. Go ahead and bet on this million dollar love. I can’t get enough of that icy cold gaze. Only the strong can win. A fraud through-and-through, or perhaps Fate’s cruel joke? Give me a love dangerously on the edge. This risky game quells the thirst in my parched heart– I’m getting sucked in. A million dollar thrill and the imminent threat of reality– I’ll offer my body, my everything to Lady Luck. Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|254 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|399 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|660 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Lancelot Category:Songs Category:Regular Song Category:Issei Todoroki Category:Futami Akabane Category:Takamichi Sanzenin